The Cardiovascular Research Institute (CVRI) and the Department of Cell Biology and Molecular Medicine (CBMM) of the New Jersey Medical School (NJMS), University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey (UMDNJ) are dedicated to understanding the cellular and molecular mechanisms involved in cardiovascular disease. The main research foci are related to myocardial ischemia, hypertrophy, heart failure (HF) and aging. As the Department and NIH funded research continue to expand, the need for improved echocardiographic (echo) imaging in genetically altered mouse models has become acute. The CVRI and the Department of CBMM are now housing over 110 genetically altered mouse models in the animal facility at NJMS. Our current equipment cannot sustain the needs of the NIH funded research, even with excessive overtime work. The Justification of Need for purchase of the VisualSonics Vevo 770 Ultrasound Imaging System falls into 6 categories: 1. Increased NIH funding 2. Increased number of investigators 3. Increased need for mouse model studies 4. Need for a dedicated mouse echo facility 5. Need for higher quality data and additional echo studies 6. Need to pursue new directions in research without the new instrument, the NIH funded cardiovascular research programs at the New Jersey Medical School will be in jeopardy. In this proposal, we present organizational/management plans for increasing technical help, which in concert with the new instrument, will alleviate the needs listed above. The main research foci are related to myocardial ischemia, hypertrophy, heart failure and aging, which are among the most important health problems facing our country. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Cardiovascular Research Institute (CVRI) and the Department of Cell Biology and Molecular Medicine (CBMM) of the New Jersey Medical School (NJMS), University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey (UMDNJ) are dedicated to understanding the cellular and molecular mechanisms involved in cardiovascular disease. The main research foci are related to myocardial ischemia, hypertrophy, heart failure and aging, which are among the most important health problems facing our country.